Check-up
by El loopy
Summary: Stu gets another phone call. Oneshot.


Health check

"Hi Stu…"

That voice! Unheard for eight years and still unmistakable. Still able to freeze Stu in the middle of a crowded New York street. Still able to set him breaking out in a cold sweat as his eyes darted from high window to high window. They'd said the Caller might not be gone…said it might not be over…but he'd hoped…prayed…

Knuckles turning white on his cell Stu forced out a reply.

"What do you want?"

The voice tutted slowly at the other end of the line. "That isn't very nice Stu. After all we've been through together and you can't even ask me how I am?"

Stu gritted his teeth, setting his jaw. Every muscle in his body tensed, straining to break into a run.

"How are you?" He had been taught to obey, with blood, sweat and tears. That sort of thing never washes off.

"Can't really complain," the voice replied nonchalantly. "I missed you Stu," glee tinged with sadistic humour.

"Shame I can't say the same," Stu snapped back and the voice chuckled.

"Honesty suits you Stu…"

"What do you want?" he demanded again, interrupting. Flashes of feelings connected to before were resurfacing. The pain, the blood, the shock. A sick feeling had settled over his stomach and ill-suppressed fear clawed at his throat.

"Just a little check-up," the smooth voice purred, "to make sure you're staying in shape."

"That's really very touching," came the sarcastic reply, "but you really shouldn't have bothered."

"It appears that way doesn't it," the Caller cooed, "but check-ups do you good Stu, keep you healthy…"

Someone bumped into the frozen man standing in the middle of the side-walk, swore at him and kept on going. Stu barely noticed. His eyes were on the windows above, afraid to move.

"You can keep walking Stu. You are in the way and people are beginning to get annoyed…"

"If I can keep walking then what's stopping me from hanging up?" snapped the response through a dry mouth.

"Stu," the voice warned, "you really don't want to annoy me."

Shaking fingers held the phone against his ear as Stu started walking again, short distracted steps. Fearful obedience rattling around inside.

"So, you are doing good Stu? No other motels?"

Fury burned hot in Stu's head.

"No," the only syllable he could choke through a closed throat with any civility.

"That's good Stu, very good, I'm impressed at how well you're doing." The breathed praise, laced with sadistic delight, made him sick. "You are by far my favourite." Possessive pride. Stu wanted to sit down before his legs collapsed.

"And how is your daughter?"

A stab of pure fear, feet halted, blood rushing in his ears, darkness edging his vision.

"Stu? You still with me?" A chuckle. "You didn't think that I wouldn't know about her, did you?"

He was going to faint in a crowded street. Stu leaned heavily against a wall and hung his head, breathing deeply.

"She is very beautiful, looks just like Kelly. She'll be a heart-breaker when she's older."

From somewhere the strength came back. His head cleared and he was able to stand again. The fury was cold and hard.

"If you so much as touch her…" he snarled.

"You know threats won't work against me Stu."

Stu's fists clenched convulsively. "Don't – you – dare – touch - her," he repeated.

There was a long silence from the other end of the line.

"That's precious. As it is I have no cause to threaten your beloved daughter. So long as you keep on the way you are. Right Stu?"

"Right," he snarled in a cracked voice.

"Excellent, well then, I shall say goodbye to you Stu. So pleased that we could have this little chat. You can expect another check-up at some point in the future. Bye Stu." The phone went dead.

Stu continued to stare at it for several seconds. He realised that his shirt was stuck to his back and he was still shaking. Slowly he dialled home and held his breath until a familiar voice answered.

"Kelly," he expelled his breath in a rush, "I'm coming home now. Is Amy with you? She's safe? Good. Don't let her out of your sight." Hanging up Stu walked home as quickly as he could.

The Caller smiled to himself and flipped over the photos of Stu, Kelly and Amy like they were Tarot cards. He imagined him racing home to check they were safe. The Caller nodded, satisfied and pushed them to one side as he reached again for the phone.


End file.
